You're Beautiful
by Panchimon
Summary: "I forbid you to look at any other guy, than me! I am the only one for you, ok !" - "S-Sasuke.." My eyes got wide. "Got that ?" We were forced to marry. But how did it turned out like this ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. ._.

* * *

This is my first story. I never wrote a fanfiction before, so I would appreciate reviews. I would like, if someone can tell me how I can get better at writing. Some ideas for this story were nice too. :3

English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for my bad writing skills. l:

Hope somebody reads this. Hahaha. :D ~

"NO!" Sakura shouted at her parents. "I am NOT going to marry ANYONE!"

"Well. You will. Weather you like it or not. It's for the sake of our family. And you will do as I say." her father said in his cold voice.

"Argh. I HATE you! Both of you! Why can't you just once think of MY sake ? Huh ?" A teared rolled down her cheek as she run upstairs to her room. She burried her head into her pink pillow and cried herself to sleep.

She felt lonely. Her parents never cared about her. As a child she tought that it was all her fault. That she wasn't loveable. Or that she had done something wrong. But it wasn't her fault. And she was some how glad, she was forced to marry someone, since she could leave this damn house of hell and get her own life. Even she didn't get her 'own' husband.

Sakura was sure she could manage that. She would be strong. She would not cry. She would try to be a good wife to him.. Him ? She didn't even know his name, but had to marry him in a month.

* * *

"So I'm going to marry this Sakura-girl ?" he asked once again.

"Right." His father said firmly.

"When ?"

"In a month."

"Hn." And with that he left his father's office.

* * *

She woke up, as someone knocked at her door.

"Miss? Can I come in ? I have to clean your room." her maid asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah sure!" she replied and smiled at her as she came in.

"Hanabi ? Do you know the man I am going to marry.. ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha? No, I never met him. But I heard a lot him. He must be really good looking."

"At least that." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke.. His name sounded lovely to her.

"YOU'RE WHAT ?!" her best friend shouted into her cellphone.

"Ino! You're going to make me deaf!" she exclaimed.

"Well, sorry. But this is kind of a big deal! When are you going to marry ? Who ? When do we buy your wedding dress ?"

"In a month. To this Sasuke. Don't know. My wedding dress isn't that important to me I guess." Sakura sighed into the cellphone.

"Sasuke Uchiha ? God, he's one of the sexiest man alive, Sakura! And how could you say something like that? Sure you don't want to marry. But you should enjoy the fact that you're going to be like a princess for one day! So this is the first thing we are going to do when you wake up tommorrow, ok ?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you happy." She smiled. Her bestfriend some how lifted her mood up and she was glad for it.

"Geez. More enthusiasm, please. See ya tomorrow at 11 am ? Your place ?" Ino asked her.

"Of course! I miss you."

"Miss you too sweetie." and with that she hung up.

* * *

"Don't I have to meet her before the wedding ? It would be akward, if I didn't." he assumed.

"Of course, of course. Maybe you should go over to her place and ask her out or something ?" his father said, while going trough his documents.

Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not the type of guy who randomly asked girls out. But he tought it was a good idea to get to know her, since he was going to spend his life with her.  
He was curious.

This whole marriage bothered him. But he was going to make the best out of it.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Sakura was getting ready. She put some make-up on and brushed her hair. "Sakura Uchiha.. Hn.. I hope I'm getting used to this name." she said going to her wardrobe. She decided to put on a light green dress with nude colored pumps.

Finished with her outfit she heard someone going straight to her room. Until this person leaned against the doorframe.

"And you are ?!" she asked, shocked that some stranger got into her house.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And you would be my fiancé." her smirked at her sudden expression. She was more than suprised.

_'God.. He's so..'_

**_'Hot ? Sexy ? What did you think of ?'_**

_'Definitely not THAT!'_

**_'Keep telling yourself that. You know you want him.'_**

"I tought we could have dinner tonight and get to know eachother ? Pick you up at 8 pm ?" he asked her.

".. S-Sure.. I mean, yeah.. Why not.." she mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Then see you soon. .. Ah. Sakura ?"

"Huh?" her gaze turning to his dark beauiful eyes.

"You look really pretty!" He didn't want to lie. She really was eye candy and he was sure she would like some compliments.

She immediatley blushed, as these words left his mouth. But he just smiled at her and left.

".. What.. Did just happend ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe.. Thanks for the reviews in this short time. :3 I was so happy because of you 4 reviewers out there that I wrote the next chapter. A bit shorter than the first, but I'm sleepy. :S So I hope you enjoy it! ~ Ahh. And I saw that removed my paragraphs. :D So sorry for that in the 1st chapter. It must be hard to read. :S ~

Disclaimer: Bla bla. Dont own Naruto. ~

* * *

"Hn.. That's pretty strange, isn't it ? But a perfect opportunity! I think it's kind of cute, that he asked you out." Ino said while the two of them went into the shop.

"Yeah, of course it is. Argh. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, you never know what the future holds."

"Guess you're right.." the pink haired girl muttered.

"Hello! Can I help you ?" one of the staff asked politely.

"We are searching for the most wonderful wedding dress. I hope you have one in charge?" Ino asked the brunette woman in front of her.

"I'm sure you will find a lot of wonderful dresses! Just look around, and ask me if there's any problem or if you have a question." She seemed really nice to the two of them.

"Okay, thank you then!" Sakura walked past her.

Seeing all of these wedding dresses, Sakura felt excited. Sure she wasn't the happiest woman in the world. But maybe, just maybe she will be in the future.  
She hoped, that Sasuke was a good guy. Someone who would take care of her. Someone who was the exact opposite of her father. She wanted him to like her, and be there for her, when she doesn't feel good. She tought, that thinking like that was selfish. But she missed this. She needed it. Needed warmth.

After hours of looking for the right dress she finally found one.

"INO!" she shrieked. This was the most breathtaking dress she ever saw in her whole life. "It's great, isn't it? It's so pretty!"

She really would feel like a princess in this dress. Hopefully she got herself her prince charming. He had the looks, that was obvious. But of the (rest) she wasn't sure yet.

"Woooooaaah! So beautiful..! Try it on, shush! shush!" she sounded thrilled. Sakura chuckled.

"I'm going to, don't worry!" So she tried it on, and it fitted her like it was just designed for her.

She walked out of the cabine to see her best friend looking at her like she was a complete stranger to her.

"What.. ?" I asked unsure.

"Nothing, um.. You.. Woah." Ino was jealous of her. She looked like one of these models in those damn magazines.

Sakura gave her an questionable look.

"Nothing, sweetie. You're the prettiest bride I have ever seen. Well, besides me of course, when I'm going to marry." she laughed slightly.

"You're going to buy it, aren't you ?" she asked her, while Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror.

The soon-to-be-wife turned around and smiled happily. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to buy it."

"I knew it. You'll will make all the other girls look like some kind of.. You know what I'm talking about."

"You're the best, Ino-pig."

"Shut up, forehead-girl."

They laughed and Sakura changed into her green dress.

After the bought her wedding dress, which they stowed into the yellow beatle Sakura loved so much, ~ they went to an nearby café. Drinking coffee, eating cake and chatting for hours.

* * *

"You're late."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah.. Like one minute."

"Still late!" she insisted.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. She was so adorable. Her curves were just perfect. She wore a short white dress with black high heels, which showed her long legs and her breasts even more.  
He had to admit, she was quite sexy.

"You're ready ?" - She nodded and got up walking in his direction. As he was taking her hand and leading her outside, she blushed once again.

He was a complete gentleman. ~ Always opening her the door. She thanked him and got into his car.

"Were are we going to ?" Well, she was curious.

"I won't tell you, sorry."

"You're mean. Hmpf.. " she pounted. So she could be cute too ? Hell of an interesting girl.

"Just wait and see." smiling he stroked a lock behind her ear. She turned her gaze to the man beside her. She couldn't get her eyes of him, when he was looking at her with those dark orbs. She knew she was blushing again, but it was an absolutely new feeling for her. And she liked it. Being touched with this gentleness.

"Close your eyes, ok ?"

"Why do I have to ?"

"Don't be stubborn. I will surprise you. So don't open your eyes, untill I say so, ok ?"

"Hmnn.. Okay."

"Good girl."

"Tsssk."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long. x: I got home from my trip to Japan and visited some friends and played Kingdom Hearts. Hehe. Sorry. ~ And I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter. I'm not really good with this, as I'm from Germany and not from an english speaking country. l:

And I would reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaally appreciate ideas and critisism. :3 Please help me to make this story better! ~

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke ? Do you have any siblings ?" she asked him. Her eyes still closed. She was an only child. One of the reasons why she felt so lonely. Normally they were supposed to get all her parents attention. But nonetheless she got nothing besides yelling, ignorance and the cold attitude of her father.

The worst part of it, is that they were actually thinking of themselves as good parents. Just because they had money and gave it to her. She was disgusted by them.

"Hn. One. My older brother. Itachi." he told her, as she wanted to know.

"Don't you like him ? Or why does you sound so.. annoyed ?"

"Hn." This was his answer ? Maybe he didn't want to talk about it. But if we're going to spend our life with eachother, he can't have any secrets. Talking is the key to everything, right ?

"Come on. Tell me!"

"There's nothing to be told. I just doesn't like him that much, ok ? "

"Why ?"

**_'You know. You are really annyoing.'_**

_'And you know what ? YOU are annyoing.'_

**_'We are the same person ?!'_**

_'Urgh. Leave me alone.'_

Sakura shook her head, hoping to get rid of her inner self.

"You will see, once you get to know him. So.. Do you?

"Do what ?" the pinkette asked confused.

"I asked, if you have any siblings."

"No, but I always wished for one." she replied.

"You did ? Why ? - In my opinion it would be amazing to be an only child." Sasuke could'nt even imagine how it would be, not being compared to anyone all the time. Not having to face his own inferiority every day. He was so angry about it. Nobody understood that he wasn't like his brother. He was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Not his brother or his father. He learned to ignore it, but somehow it hurt when they said he wasn't good enough. Well, maybe they didn't say it like that, but he always knew how they meant their words.

"Perhaps in normal familys. But in my world it's only lonely to be one, you know.." Sasuke looked at her. She seemed sad and he felt guitly that he asked her.

"Then I guess we have something in common. The thing with the loneliness." He spoke really quiet but she managed to hear him. Sakura wondered what kind of person her fiance was. She felt that this fact wasn't the only thing they had in common. Even tough she was sorry for him. Nobody wants to be alone.

"This is nothing I would be proud to tell somebody.. I don't want you to feel this way. In my opinion you don't deserve loneliness. Nobody does." Sakura seemed unhappy. She looked out the the small window, her eyes staring into the night.

"I'm sorry. I should'nt have told you that." he apologized after seeing the look on her face.

"No! No. Don't be sorry. I asked you, didn't I ? So don't be." she smiled at him to make him feel comfortable. "Sooo, you want to tell me where you are driving this needless expensive car ?"

"Do you want to provoke me ? This car is absolutely awesome." he said determining.

"Yeah, suuuuure. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. Ok, maybe she did want to provoke him a bit. But it was amusing. And he DID smile.

'He's so cute when he smiles..'

'Yeah, he is..'

'Wait, what ? Aren't you supposed to deny my words ?'

'.. Well, aren't you supposed to.. you know.. to.. urgh. I hate you.'

'No, you don't. You know you love me. - xoxo -'

'You're not gossip girl. So shut up and leave me alone. I want to check him out.'

'I know you want to.'

It was pretty silent. And she decided to let it be this way for a bit longer. Her eyes wandered from his dark blue hair to his tempting lips an then to his well trained arm muscles.  
She had to bit her own lip. He was so..

**_'- good looking ? Hot ? Handsome ? REALLY handsome ?'_**

_'Okay. He looks okay. Nothing more.'_

**_'Don't lie to me. You're such a bitch.'_**

_'You really called me a bitch ? Really.. ? I mean.. Sure I'm lonely.. But when I cal myself a.. .. .. Forget it. I know he's hot.'_

Sakura shook her head.

She wonderd how it would feel to have his strong arms around her. Embracing her. Holding her. She didn't even want to think about this fully.. seductive lips..  
But her mind was playing tricks on her. Imagining a naked and wet Sasuke in her shower. Imagining his abs and her being beside him. Touching him. Kissing him. Moaning.

_**'Perv.'**_

She blushed immediatly. Captured in her toughts, she didn't noticed that the car stopped.

"Are you ok ? You're red all over your face. Do you have a fever or something ?" he was worried and touched her forehead to make sure she wasn't ill.

"Huh? What ? Do you said something ? What are you doing ?" she was totally confused, but didn't want him to take his hand away. She liked the warmth of his hands.

"It's nothing. I was worried."

Sakura looked around. "Where are we ?" she asked him and got out of his car.

It was a small house near the sea. It had huge windows and looked pretty modern. There was a covered veranda with garden furniture and several flowerpots lighten up by the pisa torches which were attached everywhere. It had 3 floors, a rectangular ground-plan and a white painting. They could hear the sound of the ocean. Sakura felt wonderful, as the wind blew and she could smell the seawater. It produced a feeling of vacation and she enjoyed the atmosphere. Sasuke was right by her side and smiled at her.

"Are you hungry ? I just tought we could eat something and have a little fun." he said.

Sakura was still overwhelmed. ".. Is this your house ?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but I never lived there. Maybe for a few days, but not that long that I could call it a home. I just felt more lonely in such a big house, you know." Sasuke muttered.

"I like it." she said and smiled. She wanted him to be happy. She didn't know why. Maybe because they were going to be married ? She told herself that it can't be just because of such a reason. But Sakura didn't had another explanation. It wasn't like she would pity him that much. She just understood him. The pinkette was slightly confused, but decided to not show it and get to know him.

"Hn."

"You want to go inside ?" she asked a little bit excited.

"Sure." he told her and walked to the front door.

_'If we gonna live here ? I mean, it's so lovely here!'_

**_'I KNOW! IT IS!'_**

_'Something is totally wrong. We're not supposed to feel the same way.'_

_**'Yeah, yeah. But when we are going to live here, I know some places where we can make some cute babies!'**_

_'You're such a perv.. .. you meant in the ocean right next to this rock, right?'_

**_'CHAA! Got ya'.'_**

_'I hate you.. '_

"Urgh." I groaned.

"Did I said something wrong ?" he asked unsure if it was his fault.

"No. Sorry. It has nothing to do with you. I was just.. forget it, ok ?" Sakura smiled again hopeing to get him away from his doubts.

Sasuke opened the door and let her in. There was a table with plates full of food and two glasses filled with red wine. It was perfect and she believed that this was really sweet of him.  
Nobody did something like this for her in her entire life. Nobody tried to impress her or made an effort for her. It wasn't surprising since nobody remembered her birthday and nobody gave her a present. She was inconspicuous and felt quite unimportant. So even if she was aware of the circumstances, Sakura was so happy in this moment and felt really lucky to have an fiance.  
Maybe everything would change now ?


End file.
